Chapter 45
This is the forty-fifth chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX (manga). Synopsis 9'α looks out of the window when he hears Mitsuru shouting at Futoshi to be careful and Futoshi assures Mitsuru that they are going to the infirmary. Alpha turns and sees Ikuno and Futoshi helping Mitsuru walk while he pants. Seeing Mitsuru’s feverish condition, Alpha offers to take him to the bed and explains Nana is being questioned, so it’s too late to get her. Alpha adds he has medical knowledge, as all the 9’s do. In the infirmary, Alpha looks at Mitsuru’s profile and diagnoses him with a child fever and his yellow blood cell count is extremely unstable. Alpha explains yellow blood cells is a substance that exists in the bodies of pilots and are necessary to pilot the FRANXX, and if his yellow blood cell count continues to decline, Mitsuru won’t be able to pilot. Mitsuru is outraged by this and Alpha says the profile also revealed Mitsuru had an Elixir Injection when he was a child and in the Garden. Futoshi wonders what that is and Ikuno says it is a concentrated drug of yellow blood cells that induce proliferation. Ikuno remembers that although the drug will improve a pilot’s aptitude, it has a high mortality rate and she says only one in a hundred came back alive after taking it. Futoshi realizes Mitsuru was the only one who survived and asks why he took such a dangerous injection. Mitsuru explains that because of his low aptitude, he had to. Alpha decides to get him an antipyretic and asks Ikuno to prepare the drip. Alpha tells Mitsuru that his guess for the probable cause is Mitsuru’s heart. Mitsuru recalls his promise with Hiro. Alpha says an unstable mentality affects the body and it is inconvenient. Mitsuru says to Alpha it is and asks Futoshi to keep this a secret from Kokoro or she will start to worry. This surprises Futoshi. Mitsuru admits he loves the greenhouse because if one can see and smell the flowers, it’s impossible to think of something you don't like. He assures Futoshi that Kokoro is Futoshi’s partner but this troubles Futoshi. Ikuno listens to all this In the bathroom, Ikuno tells all this to Ichigo, who is surprised such a thing happened because Mitsuru acted normal during dinner. Ikuno says he is suppressing the fever with medicine. Ikuno worries he won’t be able properly in the next battle. Ichigo says if that happens, Ikuno will have no choice but to follow him. Ikuno replies it’s impossible for her to follow him because she is not interested in others. Then, she throws Ichigo to the floor, confessing she is only interested in Ichigo and recalls when Ichigo gave her her name. When they were in the Garden, the name game started by Hiro became popular. The other kids started teased Ikuno when her code number showed the name ‘Ikuro’. Ichigo rotated the 6 to a 9 and gave her the name ‘Ikuno’. Since that day, Ikuno confesses she has always had eyes for Ichigo and is dissatisfied with riding a FRANXX because the system will fail unless a man and woman ride together. Ikuno tearfully tells Ichigo that she loves her. Ichigo is shocked and speechless. In the living room, Kokoro finds Futoshi eating bread. She asks him if Mitsuru is alright because he looked unwell during dinner. Futoshi is conflicted, as he sees Kokoro is worried about Mitsuru but she is Futoshi’s partner. Remembering Ikuno telling him that Mitsuru said the words Kokoro needed to hear and Alpha telling him that Mitsuru will never be able to pilot if his blood count declines, Futoshi realizes that although he likes Kokoro, he sadly asks her to listen to him. In the control room, a Gutenberg Klaxosaur is detected. Hachi says it seems to be aiming towards a mining facility and if left u touched, it could come after Plantation 13. Nana says she will call Squad 13 into the briefing room. As she starts to leave, Hachi asks her if she is alright and she says she still has headaches from time to time but the battle of Gran Crevasse is coming up, and she is ‘Nana’. Hachi says there was a suggestion from the children while she was away and he recalls Futoshi and Ikuno speaking to him. Mitsuru and Kokoro talk about a partner shuffle that was suggested by Ikuno and Futoshi. Kokoro says it was decided because of Mitsuru. He says he knows why he will have to ride with her. Kokoro doesn’t know if she will be useful but Hachi asked her to. She then asks Mitsuru to ride with her. Category:Chapters Category:DARLING in the FRANXX Category:Chapter